


so bright, so warm

by cafeseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, baekchen deserve more love, dudes being dads, idk how to tag, this is my first work pls be nice to me, too lazy to tag other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeseok/pseuds/cafeseok
Summary: they have their own little universe, and it is so bright and so warm.





	so bright, so warm

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just written for my friend elsa, but i felt good about it so im deciding to post it here! not proofread bc im a lazy ass, any mistakes r my own!! come yell at me on twt (softsgirls) n let me know if u liked or hated this :)

they first mention kids between soft kisses and hands running up and down spines. the word slips from between baekhyun’s lips so smoothly jongdae almost doesn’t notice that it’s hanging in the air, the tiny word. that one tiny word. kids.

he thinks they have a little more time. they’re not even married yet.

baekhyun gives him a light slap on his thigh, mumbling how they could be married if jongdae would get his head out of his ass but jongdae pretends to be asleep, snores obnoxiously loud, and earns a resounding smack on his ass from baekhyun.

the next time the word comes out is at a family dinner for baekhyun’s birthday. jongdae’s mother clears her throat and asks if they have any plans to adopt. jongdae says no as baekhyun says yes.

there’s a pregnant silence then, with baekhyun’s mother still holding her fork a few inches from her mouth. their fathers share an uneasy glance. jongdae says they still have things to discuss.

they argue about it later.

the last time kids are mentioned is when jongdae finally tells baekhyun he’s ready. and he does it with a simple gold wedding band, says it while sliding the ring onto his finger.

baekhyun cries.

-

“my mother is going to actually have a fit,” baekhyun mumbles, eyes going back and forth between the two paint swatches on the wall, one a rich cream and the other a warm yellow. they have since moved into a larger apartment, one with three rooms this time. the extra room is, well, for another kid if they dare want another.

jongdae wraps his arms around baekhyun’s middle, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “but a good fit,” he says, kissing the side of baekhyun’s head. “she’s going to have a _good fit_.”

baekhyun smiles to himself, turning around to plant a sloppy kiss to jongdae’s mouth. “is it wrong to fornicate in the baby room?” he whispers, bottom lip between his teeth.

jongdae just snorts, but carries him to their room bridal style.

they decide to adopt a newborn, a little boy, whose mother wants him to have a better life than she can provide. she says she doesn’t want to see him after the process is complete, but baekhyun gives her their number. just in case. her name is heejin. kim heejin.

they name the baby after her. kim heejun.

jongdae finally realises why people say their whole world revolves around their children when he holds heejun in his arms. he’s tiny, with a strikingly large amount of dark black hair on his little head. he fits perfect against jongdae’s chest, all swaddled up in blankets (courtesy of the hospital nurses). his hand barely fits around jongdae’s pinky. but he’s beautiful.

“hi baby,” he whispers softly, running one of his fingers across his little nose. “hi heejun, i’m your dad. other dad is talking to the doctor right now, but he’s here too. and he’s so excited to hold you.” he knows heejun can’t hear him, being asleep and all. he also knows heejun can’t understand him, but in a way he thinks the baby does, because the second baekhyun enters the room heejun’s little eyes (blue eyes, he has blue eyes, is the first thing baekhyun says about him) open and his tiny hands wrap around baekhyun’s larger one.

“he likes me,” baekhyun giggles, cooing when heejun scrunches his nose. jongdae can’t help but notice the look in baekhyun’s eyes. the same look he had the day jongdae asked him to be his husband. he doesn’t realize he’s crying until baekhyun is wiping his eyes. “is my other baby jealous,” he whispers, letting jongdae rest his head against his tummy, occasionally playing peek a boo with heejun.

“not jealous,” the words are so soft baekhyun almost misses them. “just happy.”

and baekhyun smiles.

-

 _six months_ _later_

heejun is a fast learner. he can almost stand up by himself for a whole minute. until he then plants down right back on his butt. baekhyun’s grown used to fatherhood, and he knows heejun’s daily routine by heart. jongdae knows he’s lucky.

he kisses his husband good morning and then kisses heejun, who is balanced strategically on baekhyun’s hip as he makes breakfast. “want me to mush up some fruit for heejun?” jongdae asks, opening the refrigerator and eyeing the grapes, one of heejun’s favorite fruits.

“i want to try and get him exposed to some new foods, why don’t you try crushing up some of these animal crackers i bought? i hear kids love them in america,” baekhyun says, making sure heejun can’t mess with the dials on the oven as he places him in his swing, positioned directly beside baekhyun. he’s got this thing where if heejun can’t be seen, he’ll have an anxiety attack. he calls it his motherly instincts.

jongdae doesn’t question it.

later in the day, after heejun has been put down for a nap, yifan (a close mutual friend and soon to be husband to jongdae’s high school best friend junmyeon) calls to ask if either of them knew what color went well with lavender.

“why are you asking us about color schemes?” baekhyun laughs, settling himself across jongdae’s lap as they sit to watch a movie and turns the call on to speaker. yifan sighs on the other end of the phone.

“because we’re repainting jieun’s room and she recently discovered that her new favorite color, third favorite this month to be exact, is lavender. and junmyeon has decided that i, the most uncoordinated human ever, have the honor of painting the walls.” jongdae holds in a snort. junmyeon and yifan have twin girls, jieun and jiyeon. they had gotten a surrogate, so the two of them were able to be there for every milestone in the pregnancy. first ultrasound, hearing their daughters’ heartbeats, the birth.

sometimes jongdae envies them.

“yifan, i think you need more than a friendly word of advice for this one,” baekhyun says, sharing a look with jongdae. he just shakes his head.

“what do you suggest i do, huh?” yifan asks, “call an interior designer?”

there is a beat of silence.

“wait, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

-

_three years later_

jiyeon is busying herself by trying to paint heejun’s nails a bright hot pink. jieun pouts, saying she wants to do it too. jongdae is at his wits end. sehun laughs from his spot on the couch. somewhere in the kitchen, baekhyun, junmyeon, and kyungsoo laugh about some dumb thing one of kyungsoo’s coworkers had done.

luhan is stumbling through the front door, arms full of pots of food. minseok is close behind him, his arms full as well. “sorry, sorry, we know we’re late,” luhan says, shooting jongin a grateful glance as he helps grab some of the pots. “we got stuck in traffic for fifteen minutes.” minseok toes his shoes off, heading to set the food in his arms down on the kitchen counter. outside, in junmyeon and yifan’s large backyard, chanyeol, yifan, zitao, yixing, and yifan are playing tag with zitao’s son hyungsik.

jiyeon and jieun are both eight, making hyungsik five, and little heejun three.

from the living room, jieun squeals before she’s seen running out of the back door, sehun right behind her, threats of tickling leaving his mouth. “no running in the house you kids,” junmyeon calls over his shoulder, but there is no strictness in his voice. these little “family get togethers”, as he likes to call them, are often the only way he and yifan get the girls off of their hands for at least a few hours.

“it smells good in here,” luhan says, sliding up beside baekhyun to steal a little bite of kimchi from the bowl in front of him. baekhyun slaps his hand, and shoos him away in what jongdae calls his mom voice.

they eat in a comfortable chat, the kids sitting at their own tiny table, heejun sometimes needing help holding his little spoon. jieun pulls on jongdae’s sweater sleeve. “uncle jongdae,” she says in her usual sing song voice, “heejunie likes his nails.” she holds up heejun’s hand, and his nails are in fact hot pink, courtesy of jiyeon. “but jiyeon said she wishes heejunie had a sister for us to play with.” baekhyun sputters on his water, and junmyeon hides a laugh.

jongdae nervously chuckles, “well, jieun-ah, maybe one day heejun will have a little sister. would you like that?” the little girl nods her head, and gets back to her food as if nothing happened.

later that night, jongdae gets a pillow thrown at his face when he asks if they can adopt one more kid.

it’s scary, the first time they take heejun to the hospital. their little baby is burning up, and he just keeps crying. baekhyun has on two mismatch slippers, and jongdae feels sick. the doctor asks if they need some water. baekhyun shakes his head no, he just wants to sit right here beside heejun, hold his hand and rub his tummy. jongdae squeezes baekhyun’s hand, letting out a sigh.

“we just need to run a few tests, and at the most draw some blood. i don’t think this is anything serious, but we’re going to check everything just to be sure,” the doctor gives them each a warm smile. “he’s seemed to have calmed down a little, and his fever has gone down a little bit. i’m sure you’ll be able to take him home soon.” she lets them know where they can grab water if they need some, and leaves saying she’ll be back soon.

baekhyun slumps in the hospital chair, head in his hands, and he cries. not loud, shoulder shaking sobs, but soft, silent sobs that can be hidden if he covers his mouth. jongdae pulls him to his feet, tucks him into his chest. he rubs baekhyun’s back, up and down. up, down.

“shhh,” he says, running fingers through the hair at the nape at baekhyun’s neck. “shh, baby it’s okay. he’s okay.”

“you don’t know that,” the reply is muffled from how baekhyun’s face is squished against jongdae’s chest muscles. “he could be sick, he could have-” jongdae puts a finger to his husband’s lips, silencing him. baekhyun opens his mouth and tries to speak again, but gets an eyebrow raise from jongdae. he closes his mouth.

the doctor informs them that his fever will die down soon and that in a week or so he should be back to being a happy, healthy baby boy. in the meantime, they need to give him his medicine two times a day, once when he wakes up and before he sleeps.

they take him home and for the first time since he was a baby, they let heejun sleep with them.

-

_two years later_

“daddy,” heejun whines, pulling at baekhyun’s sleeve. they’re walking through the supermarket, trying to get everything on the grocery list jongdae made. heejun pulls again. “daddy,” this time baekhyun snaps his head to look at his son, and he rolls his eyes when heejun holds up a small toy figurine.

“heejun, no. please go put it back,” baekhyun sighs, looking back at the list. he hears heejun hiccup. please god no, he thinks.

“b-but, please?” and god, if only baekhyun’s bite was as worse as his bark. heejun looks close to tears, his top lip trembling. baekhyun bends, allows him to get one toy (the toy being the tiny figurine in his hands) and makes him promise not to tell dad. the five year old agrees, and walks alongside baekhyun, making little “pew pew” noises with his new toy.

play dates with hyungsik are heejun’s favorite days. he likes jiyeon and jieun too, but they always ask him to play beauty salon. and he likes beauty salon, he does, but not as much as he likes playing tag. sometimes he even plays tag with hot pink nails, thanks to his play date with the twins three days before. hyungsik and heejun busy themselves with hyungsik’s toy cars while jongdae and zitao make lunch. baekhyun, bless his soul, passed out the minute he got back home so he is taking a power nap in the living room.

“is it your week with hyungsik?” jongdae asks, cutting up an assortment of vegetables. zitao shakes his head.

“minji’s mom is in the hospital, so she asked me to take him for the week. it’s the least i can do.” minji is hyungsik’s mom, but she and zitao split after he was born. they have joint custody, and live close enough to each other that hyungsik gets to switch houses every week. things could be worse. jongdae knows zitao is thankful for the time he has with his son and that minji and he have remained on good terms. they call the two boys to the table to eat, and jongdae wakes baekhyun up for his own meal.

“i’m sending our little minion to zitao’s tonight,” he whispers into baekhyun’s ear. “remember that blindfold we never got to use…” he trails off, smirking as he leaves the living room acting as if nothing happened.

two minutes pass after heejun leaves to spend the night with zitao and hyungsik before jongdae presses baekhyun against the front door and slides a knee between baekhyun’s thighs. baekhyun whines, wanting to grind down onto jongdae’s leg, his pyjama pants giving him just the right source of friction. jongdae holds his hips, a hand dipping beneath baekhyun’s pyjama bottoms, gripping him through his boxers. baekhyun shudders, licking his lips and watching jongdae’s hand move along him.

“we should send our kid to zitao’s more often.” jongdae laughs as he kisses his husband, and then they’re in bed, the world tuned out and only the sound of jongdae telling baekhyun how good he is, how good it feels, how much he loves him remaining.

they fall asleep with baekhyun’s arm draped across jongdae’s chest and one of jongdae’s legs slung over baekhyun’s hip. in the morning, they pick up their son together. and everything feels so bright and warm.

even though heejun throws a fit when they don’t have his favorite grapes, or when they forget about heejun’s figurine collection and accidentally step on one (or five) figurines and have to explain how no heejun, these inanimate objects do not have feelings, and even when heejun refuses to go to bed and keeps them up a whole two and a half hours wanting bedtime story after bedtime story.

they have their own little universe, and it is so bright and so warm.


End file.
